ça n'est pas à l'amour de s'incliner
by ylg
Summary: Le bleu est une couleur chaude :: deux mini fics :: 1er volet : Ses parents ont chassé Clémentine de leur vie, mais tant pis : si ça veut dire faire sa vie avec Emma désormais... 2ème : Un an de plus, qu'est-ce que ça change ? he bien, ça dépend de quelle année vient de passer.
1. sans honte ni remords

**Titre : **Ça n'est pas à l'amour de s'incliner  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Couple : **Clémentine/Emma  
**Genre : **amour/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : ** « La tête haute » + contrainte accessoire « fierté » pour 31 jours (1er juin '13)  
**Prompt : **la Gay Pride à Lille  
**Nombre de mots : **250 (dialogue seulement)

oOo

- M'en veux-tu ? De t'avoir arrachée à ta famille... et par simple maladresse ?

- Non. Jamais. C'est affreux à penser de mes propres parents, mais... mais tant pis pour eux. S'ils ne peuvent pas accepter. S'ils ne peuvent pas m'accepter. Moi, toi, nous.

- Ça te rend triste.

- Oui. Déçue. Un peu amère. Mais pas en colère, ni même contre eux, et surtout pas contre toi.

- Je suis désolée...

- Non. C'est à eux de l'être. Je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en veux pas non plus. Je ne veux pas être désolée de ce que je suis, de qui j'aime. Je n'ai pas honte.

- Es-tu sûre ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit : iil n'y a que l'amour pour sauver le monde/i. Ça n'est pas à l'amour de s'incliner mais à la haine. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher. Je ne veux pas avoir à mentir. Je veux pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour, la tête haute, marcher main dans la main avec toi et t'embrasser.

- Ah... l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse ?

- Pas toi ?

- Bien sûr que si. Tant que je serai avec toi : si, toujours si.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours. Je serai là pour toi.

- Parce que... tu te sens responsable ?

- Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Ma Clémentine...

- Emma...


	2. leur temps ensemble

**Titre : **Au mois d'octobre...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Le bleu est une couleur chaude  
**Personnage/Couple : **Clémentine (/Emma)  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« avec un de plus » pour 7 couples  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

12 octobre 1997. Joyeux anniversaire, Clémentine ? Non, cet anniversaire n'a pas grand' chose de joyeux. Un an de plus est passé par rapport à... quoi ? Quatre mois ont passé depuis que sa vie a basculé. La fracture en plein milieu rend difficile à apprécier l'année entière écoulée.

- Tu es majeure maintenant !  
Et elle est émancipée depuis plusieurs mois déjà.  
- Tu as le droit légal de prendre tes propres décisions.  
Elle n'a plus besoin de ruser avec les autorisations parentales, c'est vrai. Une chance que pour aller passer son bac à la fin de l'année elle n'ait de toute façon besoin de rien de particulier. Et pour s'inscrire en fac d'ici un an... Oh, elle a le temps de voir venir.

Ça fait déjà une paire d'années qu'elle s'estimait assez grande, assez mature... pour prendre la décision de coucher avec Emma : ça ne se discutera pas. Et quelques mois celle de la suivre quand ses parents l'ont chassée de la maison, de faire en sorte qu'ils las chassent elle aussi, les laisser la renier...  
Emma a libéré son cœur avec ces paroles : Il n'y a que l'amour pour sauver le monde, et àa ce moment là il n'y avait que son amour pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui a fallu s'en remettre entièrement à elle, à ses parents, et apprendre très vite à compter sur elle même. Trouver un petit boulot qui accepte une mineure sans trop regarder, se débrouiller pour continuer les études, finir le lycée...  
Il n'est pas vraiment question de fêter cet anniversaire, cet âge si important qu'il aurait fallu pouvoir célébrer.

Un an de plus au compteur, qu'est-ce que ça change...  
Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne lui demande plus de carte d'identité dans les bars : ça pourrait être son tour de payer un verre à Emma. Si elle arrive à mettre assez de côté pour s'offrir une virée.  
- Tu as la possibilité d'entrer dans un sex-shop si tu veux, taquine l'ami Valentin.  
Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle n'en a pas envie. Elle tout ce qu'il lui faut en Emma.  
Et elle aurait l'âge de se marier... si seulement elle avait un fiancé. Si c'était pour un garçon qu'elle avait quitté la maison et que depuis, il lui aurait enfin passé la bague au doigt : est-ce que ses parents la laisseraient revenir maintenant ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.  
Mais il n'y aura jamais de garçon dans sa vie ; du haut de ses dix-huit ans et malgré son manque d'expérience Clémentine le jure. Elle ne se mariera jamais.

o

12 octobre 1998. 19 ans c'est un bel âge. Un an de plus a changé beaucoup de choses, pour le mieux.  
Son bac en poche, Clémentine poursuit ses études supérieures. Emma lance sa carrière. Cette fois, elles ont de quoi se réjouir vraiment.  
Elle a tenu, elles ont tenu tout ce temps. Ça n'a pas toujours facile, mais Clémentine a fait en sorte de ne jamais regretter. Qu'est-ce que ça change, alors ? C'est devenu de toute façon plus facile avec le temps et ça va continuer à s'améliorer.


End file.
